<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing by DaniDubskia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775735">Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia'>DaniDubskia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffvember 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffvember 2020, Lullabies, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Song Lyrics, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lullabye</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffvember 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is connected to prompt 2 and 17. I'll let you figure it out. Also the song is nothing by Bruno Major.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night.</p>
<p>Everything in the the estate was quiet. Thomas and Gordon were in their bedroom peacefuly sleeping facing eachother. Subconciously Thomas reached out to hold Gordon's hand. Gordon, who was only half asleep, cradled Thomas's hand. They thought they would have a peaceful night until Gordon heard knocking on the door.</p>
<p>He quietly made his way to the door, so he wouldn't disturb Thomas. And opened the door to see Collie standing in the doorway clutching her stuffed grumpy cat sobbing.</p>
<p>"Sweetie, what's wrong" he said picking up his 4 year old daughter</p>
<p>"Mommy, I had a nightmare"</p>
<p>"Oh no, do you wanna sleep here tonight?"</p>
<p>Collie nodded and he walked over to the bed setting her down between him and Thomas. Collie set her toy next to Thomas's face waking Thomas up.</p>
<p>"Hey kid what's up?" He said drowsily</p>
<p>"I had a nightmare"</p>
<p>"C'mere baby" he pulled Collie closer so she was next to his chest and wrapped in his other arm. She awkwardly flopped around his grip like a fish until she found a comfortable position.</p>
<p>Gordon giggled at the interaction and settled down on the bed so he was facing Collie and Thomas. He then proceeded to run his hands through her multi-coloured hair as a way to comfort her.</p>
<p>"Want me to sing you a lullabye?"</p>
<p>Collie quickly nodded and Gordon took a deep breath</p>
<p>
  <em>Tracksuits and red wine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Movies for two</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We'll take of our phones and</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll turn off our shoes</em>
</p>
<p>Collie giggled at the fact that the lyrics used the wrong nouns but still enjoyed her mother's singing. Secretly, Thomas was also listening in enjoying how soft and sweet his husband's voice can be. He still had the same amount of astonishment and love as he did 5 years ago when he first heard it in kareoke night.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cause you watch the TV</em>
  <br/>
  <em>While I'm watching you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There's not many people </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'd honestly say</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't mind loosing too</em>
</p>
<p>Collie's drifted to sleep feeling safe in this little safe space</p>
<p>
  <em>But there's nothing </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like doing nothing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Gordon singing WAP to his kid</p>
<p>Janey:So, no traditional lullabies?<br/>I guess any song with a soothing melody would work on a kid... 🤔</p>
<p>Question is, would you actually need to name the song? <br/>Could also be something Japanese. If the story was told in Thomas's POV, you could make him note that while he had no idea what Gordon was singing, it was still really good.</p>
<p>Me:II know that you're trying to make the story more serious and after scrolling through tiktok I found afew songs I might use but like<br/>Gordon singing in japanese and Thomas not knowing what he's saying but he's just doing WAP<br/>That is the first conclusion that my brain made</p>
<p>Janey:It's not so much that I want it to be more serious. It's wanting to make it easier, so that you wouldn't have to research lullabies. 😉</p>
<p>As I have some less serious stories in my own list, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your fun. 😄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>